The ROBLOX Code Book 4
by GreatOverseer
Summary: A year after Grean's initial adventure ends, Overseer 2 is caught in the middle of a battle between the new admins and BCers and the NBCers, like him. At the same time Grean finds out he has a daughter. The trouble is that he never knew he even had a daughter...
1. Chapter 1

_The deep roar of time…_

_The quiet voices overlapping with the white noise ebbing and fading…_

_The fires of death flashing throughout the millennia like fingers on the strings of a harp…_

_This is what even Robloxia's most skilled admins have never been able to correct; death is ever present. And if only their Builder's Club projects, the Robux currency system, and the constand swarm of updates could create a system where immortality can be granted._

_However, it doesn't mean that the admins weren't trying... and soon Builderman, the unsucessful creator of these updates, would be cast down, and a new ruler would be appointed, one that would help, one that would make an immortality tool that rivalled even the admin's everlasting vitality..._

OOO

Overseer 2 hurled himself at the glass door and broke it. Around him people dove for cover as glass shards rained down. The lobby was completely soiled. He rolled around on the linoleum floors, struggled to his feet, and faced down the tough, muscle-bound jocks in front of him. They all looked like terrifically overblown sack dummies and wore some variation of terrifically overblown muscle shirt.

The jocks surrounded him. They flexed their muscles menacingly. One of them carried a huge banhammer. If Overseer 2 got hit with that hammer he'd be toast, gone, extinct as a genuinely nice noob. He acted. Grabbing a shard of glass he chucked it at one of the jocks, who collapsed with it lodged in his chest. The rest charged.

Overseer 2's heart went boom-boom in his chest as he rolled around in a random frenzy dodging all the terrifically powered OBC weapons they were swinging at him.

Using a long thick piece of glass as a sword he sliced at one of the jocks. The guy fell with a wound across his legs. Then Overseer 2 sliced in a wide arc, simultaneously slicing the jocks and the air in half, and breaking the sound barrier along the way. He landed catlike on one hand, spun on it, and flipped back up onto his feet, sheathing the glass sword.

He'd just been trying to complain to Builderman about the prevalence and sudden commonality of OBCers. Builderman would completely understand and revoke them all on the spot. But there hadn't been anybody at the entrance except for some cleaners, and these guys who were now scattered in pieces on the bloodstained linoleum.

Odd.

He walked up to an elevator, which wouldn't open, and subsequently jammed it open, shoving his way inside and pressing the button that would take him to the top floor. Gentle music coursed through the speakers. Overseer 2 was still tense, however.

The elevator had a new paint job. That was odd. The lobby had also had a new paint job, and the floors had never been linoleum before but a kind of black metal that absorbed heat like a thermal sponge.

Hmmm.

He checked the floor count. The floors had been extended. Where Builderman's office used to be was floor twenty. He was now heading towards floor thirty. Wow, one mother of a remodel.

Yes, the tower did look taller from the ground of Admin Island. It stretched up into a low-flying cloud, but was steady as a rock in the wind. And it had been painted blue. That was pretty ominous. Noobs were blue, mostly. The Blue Team was blue. X-101 had blue in it. In short nothing good ever had anything blue in it. Now red was one solid color.

The elevator stopped and rolled back its doors. Overseer 2 sprang into a frenzy of activity as he leaped up onto a statue, tore down onto another statue, swung from the statue on a cable, and landed in front fo the desk. That at least was the plan. The first part of the whole thing went wrong when the statue wasn't there.

Why, Overseer 2 thought as he landed hard on the ground, sprained his foot, rolled up, and limped quickly to the desk, ducking behind it and waiting for the automated banhammer systems to kick in from the ceiling and swing in a careless way above the floor.

But there were no hammers.

Thank Telamon, Overseer 2 thought as he got up. Then he decided he'd be damned if he stopped wondering about it and looked up at the ceiling in earnest. There weren't any banhammers hanging menacingly over his head...

"Hello," a voice said from behind the desk he'd been ducking in front of a few moments before.

"Er, hello?" Overseer said, swiveling on the ball of his foot.

Behind the desk was a girl. She didn't look a lot like a Robloxian. in fact she looked completely alien. For starters she was a little taller and a little thinner than the average, and her face was a bit more streamlined. Her hair was completely fasionable (albeit fasionable in about a hundred years) and blond, hung back in two perfect pigtails. She had a portable scooter strapped to her back.

Overseer 2 looked at her. She was completely unfamiliar to him. He wondered who the hell she was. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am the new chief admin. My name is Byte," the girl said, getting up and facing Overseer 2. "I will be reigning in place of Builderman, and I will be reigning in place of him for the forseeable future, and possibly others. However," and now she laughed, "you will be dead by the time a hundred years have rolled by."

"Ah," Overseer 2 said. "So I came to complain."

"Oh yes?" Byte asked.

"Yes, about all the OBC thugs around here. I was even attacked by a few at the entryway," Overseer 2 continued. "What was up with that?"

"... The system has changed, Overseer," Byte said, shaking her head. "You must have heard."

"In case your admin powers couldn't detect it," Overseer 2 snapped, "I've been all over the universe on the run from F.E.A.R, Vortex Security, X-101st, the Vaktovians, and few other things! Do you think I could keep track?"

"Our system is different from Builderman's," Byte continued, shushing Overseer 2. "Robloxia is changing more rapidly than you could imagine. People are unhappy with the old system. They demand physics to be more realistic throughout the universe... they demand more Builder's Clubs... they demand many things, most of which we can't do individually."

She turned around and surveyed, through the window, the entirety of Robloxia, in a stunning breakage of the laws of physics and of perspective since the planet was a sphere.

"So we all thought, after Builderman was thrown out and banished, that we'd give it to them all in one go," she whispered mystically. "We designed a capsule of all these updates that people have requested. We're not done with it at this particular moment... but we shall be, we shall be..." She turned back to Overseer 2 and grinned.

"What," Overseer 2 said in astonishment, "have I heard?"

"Our new reality," Byte said.

"What a bloody stupid one!," Overseer 2 burst out. "You're going to do this to the entire universe, warp the physics that have been there for trillions of years, and in the process suffocate many orbital stations and outposts with your new vacuum of space function? That's not just stupid, that is spectacularly obtuse!"

"And about your OBC problem," Byte continued, "shut up. We're not retiring any OBCers. Instead we're adding a rank. Leonidas?" she called to one corner. A huge muscled warrior stepped out of a shadow. He had several dozen katanas on his back, in a multi sheath. He was pure iron. On his head was a red and purple hard hat, shining and sparkling with some sort of devilish starlight.

"This is our IBCer," Byte said with a small smile. "That stands for Infinite Builder's Club. In this form people shall live forever, and have the powers of gods... and if you don't protest this, as I know you are eager to do... you shall be rewarded with this rank." She held out a hat.

"Fuck it," Overseer 2 said, and hurled himself out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

As Overseer 2 fell, arms splayed outwards, through the screaming wind, he saw a flagpost jutting out of a wall ten stories below him. He aimed his feet for that, and was about to catch it when a hovercar skidded under him and knocked him sideways. He waved his arms as he completely failed to land on the flagpole and instead fell again through the air.

On the ground he saw, when he'd rotated once to face the ground, a horde of OBC guards with epic katanas and sunglasses. They looked nasty, and Overseer 2 hoped that the everyday rush-hour of people would soon come in their vehicles through the sky and he could land in one. As it happened, by a startling coincidence the rush-hour began almost instantly. First a hoverbus rocketed by him, then a couple taxis sailed lazily over his head.

A car was just emerging below him. Overseer 2 twisted his body to recieve the car- and this time he actually grabbed on, hauled himself into the passenger seat, and looked at the driver, breathing hard. The driver looked back with a startled expression on his face.

"Center Station," Overseer 2 said, "and quickly please, the OBC buggers are coming."

The hovercar rocketed to the side, narrowly avoiding some semi trucks with small window holes inside. The cows inside mooed in fright and banged on the sides. Now the car was going into space, through the stratosphere and the mesosphere and the ionosphere and finally into blackness. Except of course that it wasn't blackness but rather a jumble of space stations and asteroids orbiting Robloxia.

Overseer 2 looked at the planet behind him, and almost swallowed his tongue when he saw a flock of rather heavily armed people with wings coming towards the hovercar, and gaining. He shouted at the driver, "Move faster!," and the driver pressed his foot down on the gas pedal. The car gained an extra kick of speed, but the OBCers were still gaining on them.

As he watched, one of them landed on the back of the car. The OBCer raised his banhammer, but Overseer 2 grabbed the guy, broke his wings with considerable ease seeing as they were made out of lightweight plastic tubes, and shoved him over the side. The OBCer fell into the infinite void. The others surrounded the car and fired searing bullets at Overseer 2 and the driver. Overseer 2 took out a superball from his inventory pack and hurled it at an OBCer who was knocked out of space and fell fast towards the gloom.

He threw another superball. This time it missed. He took out a wall generator trowel and used it to create a hail of bricks on top of the heads of the OBCers. The OBCers faultered, then, as two fell, regrouped and took out rocket launchers.

Center Station was dead ahead of them, Robloxia's last truly BC-free spot; and it was about to be overrun by these OBC goons. Overseer 2's eyes popped out of his head. He fumbled for the last superball... but there were no more superballs.

He was completely unarmed.

The car slowed down. Overseer 2 saw his chance and scrambled up to the back of that car. He wrested a rocked launcher from an OBCer. The rocket flew out of the barrel, just as three others came to meet it. There was a collossal explosion. Everyone got thrown back, Overseer 2 into the backseat again, and the OBCers into open space screaming and flailing.

The car landed on Center Station's closest platform. Or rather it belly-flopped. There wasn't really enough fuel to successfully land.

OOO

Grean had never been to a space-borne nightclub, but the Iron Cafe MK2 was such a place. Suspended in the black of space, just outside Robloxia on the opposite side of the planet from where Center Station was, it was a garish assembly of brick, black tarmac, metal, and neon lights. Where Grean had landed there were many people arriving from the teleporter, adjacent to his modified Vaktovian fighter jet which for the first time he had successfully landed.

As he entered the building he became aware of pounding, repetitive music coming from a bass system, and the sounds of many people making merry on the dance floor.

"Nice, huh?" said Ketsuban, who had come with Blackrose and Grean to Iron Cafe MK2.

"Looks good," said Grean. "Nice venue." He gestured at the infinite reach of space with a beautiful nebula spread pleasingly across it. A few wayward planets drifted past, their mist-ringed surfaces playing miraculous tricks with their eyes. Close to the Iron Cafe MK2 there were the planets of Venezia and Frostaria.

The inside of the Cafe, when they entered, was glitzy and insanely colored. The floor was made of multicolored lights behind small glass tiles, which flashed on and off through the visible spectrum, as well as a few that weren't normally visible but were visible due to specialized technology in the tiles. A few OBC guys stood in a corner chatting up some curvy OBC and TBC girls. The BCers were having drinks at the bar along with some NBCers. All in all, BCers were more friendly than the OBCers and the TBCers Grean had met in the two year period since he'd defeated SonicXX. He'd have a drink with one anyday, and he had a drink with one a short while later as Blackrose and Ketsuban went off to explore the Cafe.

"Hi," Grean said to the ordinary BCer beside him.

"Oh, hello," said the BCer. "Hows life for you?"

Nice like I said, Grean thought as he replied "Good, and how about you?"

"Fine, fine," said the BCer. He was mildly intoxicated, though with what it was hard to tell. "My name's Shurrrrrrrrr..."

"Shur-what?" said Grean.

"Shurrrrrrrrrr... Shuria," said the BCer. "Sorry, had a hard time remembering my name." Grean took back his initial assumption that the BCer was only mildly drunk, and replaced it with the theory that the BCer was almost entirely drunk.

"Nice to meet you, Shuria," he said.

"Whatssssssss your favorite music?," Shuria asked, sinking ever closer to the bar top.

"Not sure," Grean replied. "Clockwork was pretty good at Dubstep though, and I liked him."

"But... are you a big fan of... Heavy Tungsten?" Shuria asked slurringly. "I mean, like Heavy Metal but more heavy?"

"No, not exactly...," Grean said.

"Say..." Shuria cocked his head to one side slowly and sloshed his drink in its glass. "...Have you heard of Tahlia Overseer? She's pretty big in the Heavy Tungsten world."

"Uh, no," said Grean. "I am an Overseer though. My name's Grean."

A look of complete awe crossed Shuria's face.

"You're Tahlia's father?" he asked astonished.

When Grean had been a boy at school, he used to enter into the science fairs. He'd been completely cool and prepared with his newest projects, which mostly had involved the technology speculated to create a more effective Epic Drive Engine. However, invariably Overseer 2 would start a mosh pit at the beginning of the show, which shocked him every time it happened and the entire school had to be evacuated. He'd always had a feeling that his life had thrown up another obstacle that he would have to painfully crawl under. And this was the feeling he had when Shuria said, "You're Tahlia's father?"

"When was this established?" Grean asked, annoyed.

"Dunno... Tahlia said you sort of... well, abandoned her from what her mother told her..." Shuria's eyes were glazed with the effort of memory. "Like," he said, "you were gone for two years when she accidentally fell through a space-time anomaly and ended up about fifty years in the future. She pio... poin... pioneered the art of Heavy Tungsten, from bands in the future, when she stole their art and completely changed that bit of the future when she started up her band three years ago..."

"Well, where was she born?" Grean asked. "I've been involved with a lot of people when I left New Robloxia."

"She don't say..." Shuria said, and hiccuped.

"Well," said Grean, "I'm going to find her."

"She's playing right now," said Shuria, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the band on the stage. On the stage was a girl with long blue hair (probably dyed), a blue tank top and a pair of tight skinny jeans complete with huge metal boots with cleats. She was obviously a TBCer. She even had the customary orange and black armband on, for Baszucki's sake!

Grean left Shuria, who decided to follow him, drunk though he was. "Hey!," the intoxicated BCer called after Grean. "Wait for me!"

As Grean got closer to the stage, Talia struck a wild rolling chord on her hyperguitar and Grean was swept back by a wave of sound. That was when he realized that the rest of her audience were sitting in their seats with seatbelts on. He hurried to a seat while the noise cracked and billowed from the wild strumming of Tahlia's fingers. When he was strapped in he waited for the insane pulse to die down, then walked up to the stage. Unfortunately the crowd had the same idea, and Grean actually found himself pressed against the stage by several bodies, completely oblivious to his presence. When the surging crowd backed away, Grean tried to speak, but Tahlia struck the first note of the next song and Grean found himself flying back into the floor. Again.

OOO

The hovercar sat and smoked on the platform as Overseer 2 arrived back with reinforcements from Center Station's defense corps.

"The OBCers are coming," Overseer 2 said, holding a superball spawner in one hand and a sword in another. "And," he added, "there may be another BCer coming, one of amazing power and the ability, I think, to blast your asses all the way to Charm Nebula. So we need strategy to defeat them, not strength."

"Why do you have weapons if you don't want to have strength?" asked a guard.

"Because when all is said and done," Overseer 2 replied, "a good military strategy is nothing without a good team of people with weapons. Y'hear?"

"So what's the strategy?" asked nearly all of the guards. Overseer 2 frowned.

"You know," he said, "I think I'll just have to improvise that one." The guards grumbled quietly to themselves. "But I'll improvise that one quickly," Overseer 2 added to his last statement.

As he finished speaking a shadow crossed over the station. A loud roar, a beastial sound, a roar that would have made a dragon quiver in fear, came from above. And then the sounds of many wings flapping and slicing the air in two, the sounds of bodies tearing down towards the pad.

"About now would be the perfect time to come up with a strategy!," Overseer 2 yelled, and ducked just as the IBCer, Leonidas, landed on the hovercar and smashed it through the landing pad into the void of space. He rolled to the side, rose up from behind another vehicle, and threw a superball at an OBC troop. Leonidas roared suddenly and slashed the air with a katana. The air actually bent, sending a wave of broken platform pieces sliding towards Overseer 2, who leaped on top of the vehicle and then leaped back off just as the wave lifted it high into the void and sent it down into the bottomless dark. Overseer 2 tried to shoot Leonidas with a superball, but the warrior with the iron skin blocked it, then launched its own attack. The huge superball roared a mere millimeter over Overseer 2's hair and instead hit a guard, who was completely obliterated.

And as Overseer 2 recovered from that first rush of fear, a second rush engulfed him when the OBC warriors surrounded him and opened fire.


	3. Chapter 3

After the frantic concert music bowling Grean across the Cafe dance floor, Grean attempted to talk with Tahlia, his supposed daughter. She was just putting away her guitar on her back when he came up to her.

"Excuse me," he said.

Tahlia whipped around. She glared at him.

"I'm tired of people asking me out!," she snarled. "Every time a concert is over, I get asked out by some pinprick shithead noob!"

"No, no," Grean insisted, "I'm not asking you out."

Tahlia's anger diminished. "Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Grean said. "I just wanted to ask you where you were born, and when, because if it's one of the planets in the Great Cowl of Clockwork then I might have been involved."

Tahlia stared at him. Then realization hit her. It hit her very fast and caused her to scream and punch Grean in the face. Grean sprawled backwards, then scrambled up.

"You abandoned me!," she raged. "You left me on the planet with an armada closing in. We had to live under the armada for years, until I went away into the future and made my living! But it was miserable!"

"If I did," said Grean, "I never meant-"

There was an explosion from the main room. Grean and Tahlia looked over their shoulders. They ran into the dance room. There was a conspicuous hole blasted into the wall. The lighted tiles near the impact had been broken, blasted, melted, and generally smashed to bits. The lights were scattered, and some had even flown back into the back wall and pierced right through. But there were no enemies.

Grean was just looking at a suspicious OBCer who was standin near the hole with a guilty look on his face when the OBCer's throat was slit by an invisible force. The OBCer collapsed, bleeding and quite clearly dead.

"The enemy's invisible," Grean said to Tahlia. "We should set aside our differences and find this guy, or girl, or whatever."

"I still hate you," said Tahlia, but they still took out their stored weapons. Grean had his deletion hammer, or delhammer. Tahlia had a rocket launcher. They both fired or swung at patches of empty air. All the while more people were being killed by the invisible enemy. Then two people were killed at once. Grean saw this and called to Tahlia, "There are more than one of them. We can split up and track them down."

"Here," called a voice, and Grean saw Ketsuban with a paintball gun. He handed the paintball gun to Grean. Grean eyed it.

"Why?" he asked.

"An invisible dude is still solid," Ketsuban said. "So I think we could use the paint to expose the noob."

"Good idea," Grean said, "but how are we going to cover the whole room?"

"Watch," Ketsuban said. He pulled the trigger of his, and a spray of paintballs shot out like shot from a shotgun. They landed and revealed nothing. "See," said Ketsuban, "he wasn't there. But he's somewhere..."

A player had his throat slit, not just slit but actually decapitated. Both Grean and Ketsuban pulled their triggers and the paint sprayed onto the dead corpse and the remaining users. But not, Grean noted, on the invisible man or woman or whoever this unknown assailant was. He shot again, and this time when he shot a small splotch appeared in midair. The splotch, halfway into slitting someone's throat, paused. There was a slight rustle as a finger wiped away the splotch. But this finger actually amplified the splotch, so now there was a streak hanging in midair. Grean now took out his delhammer.

"It's visible," he said to Tahlia. "Let's kill it."

"Yes," said Tahlia. They shot and beat at the splotch as it now ran away for cover under a table. They surrounded the table and Tahlia shot a rocket at the invisible assassin. The rocket hit and exploded in a small fireball. The assassin's pieces shot everywhere, now revealed to be a Noob with a couple wrist daggers and a cloaking device.

"OBC noob," said Ketsuban

As the pieces stopped moving the remaining people slowly resumed their partying. The music started up again.

Almost as soon as the music started up there came a roar from the tarmac outside the Iron Cafe MK2, and then a thud as something large and heavy collided with the surface. Grean and Tahlia stood tensed like bowstrings.

That last statement, that they were "as tense as bowstrings", can be ignored, because from experience all species know that the tenseness associated with impending doom makes a bowstring look like it's completely stoned.

The walls shook. The roof quivered, and flakes of plaster began to fall on people's heads making them look as though they had dandruff.

Then a gigantic man came in. He looked as though he was made of pure iron, but there was no happy glint about him as he lunged into the room and started to kill indescriminantly. Grean grabbed Ketsuban and Blackrose (who had been standing nearby) and hurled himself under a table. Tahlia stopped, looking up at the man, and opened her mouth in what could possibly have been her last scream if Grean hadn't grabbed her leg and pulled her under.

"This must have come from some sort of factory on Admin Island," Grean said. "Admins are the only people who can make people like this."

"Can we pick up a signal?" asked Blackrose.

"Uh, maybe," said Grean. He crawled out from under the table towards a mobile signal finder machine lying facedown on the ground. The big guy turned to him and shot a ball of hot air at his face. It hit his arm instead, and Grean experienced hot pain. He yelled and ducked back under.

"The guy's still out there," he said. "The only thing worse than that is if he were invisible."

"Thank Baszucki he's not," Tahlia said. "Hey," she added a moment later, "he's gone."

Sure enough the iron guy was gone. Grean stole out into the wrecked room. Shuria was sitting in a corner, singing drunken songs. A receding trail signalled the departure of the aggressor.

"Where's that signal finder," Grean whispered to himself. He spotted it embedded an inch into the floor and picked it up gingerly. He flipped open the top, and the screen lit up with text saying _WHAT SIGNAL DO YOU WISH TO FIND? ENTER LOCATION._

Grean typed, _NEW ROBLOXIA_, and the screen flashed with hundreds of seperate sublocations. Grean looked down the list until he spotted a location titled _ADMIN ISLAND. _He clicked on the link, and a map of the island appeared. On the bottom right hand corner there was a factory with the label _ADMIN FACTORY. _Grean clicked on this, then with some deft keystrokes hacked into its main databanks and tweaked a few variables.

"There," he said. "Easy enough to find a file labeled 'Iron Man' and replace it with 'Noobcake'!" Then as the Cafe suddenly plummeted very very fast towards Robloxia he dropped the signal finder and crawled under the table again.


	4. Chapter 4

Overseer 2 woke up in a pod, strapped to the interior, and without any weapons. He struggled against his bonds and gritted his teeth. The world felt like it was moving and turning around him like he was in some sort of ship. In reality the pod was moving through a system of rails, but Overseer 2 had no knowledge of this because the pod was completely opaque, being a dark blood red-colored metal.

The last he remembered he had been shot by OBCers on a landing pad of Center Station. He'd been shot all around his body, on his head, even in his vulnerables. He couldn't have survived. Maybe stun guns? He couldn't be sure. Was he dead? There was an eighty percent chance he was, and a nineteen percent chance he wasn't. There was also a one percent chance that he was a ghost forever doomed to eternity in hell.

He heard a rushing and a sort of screaming, and then the pod lurched. Overseer 2 hit his head in a particularly nasty way, and fell asleep instantly. Nope, was his last thought, if I'm not alive how can I feel pain?

When he woke again he was in a small room, with brick walls and no windows. There was however a door, made of rusted and corroded iron. It wasn't barred. Overseer 2 stood up painfully and walked over to the door. He tried to open it, but a sudden force threw him back sharply against the wall. Overseer 2 stood up again, even more painfully, and tried the door again. Again the same force threw him back. This time Overseer 2 stopped himself with his feet, and looked at the door to figure out whether he was missing something.

The door looked completely normal for a rusty and corroded iron door. Overseer frowned at it.

"Can't escape," said a voice suddenly. Overseer 2 bit his tongue and spun around looking everywhere with no success in finding the source.

"No use," said the voice again.

"What are you?!" shouted Overseer 2 at nothing in particular.

"These cells are un-escapable," the voice said. "They are unbreakable from the inside. And nobody," the voice added, "could get through the security from the outside..."

"What is this place?!" Overseer 2 bellowed.

"Welcome," said the voice, "to Banland."

OOO

The Iron Cafe MK2 sat and smoldered on the airport tarmac as the iron warrior's blazing trail disappeared into the space sky.

"Excellent," Byte said from her comfy chair with the black and red leather upholstery. Beside her, Telamon smirked.

"Yes," he said. "We're succeeding in stamping out the most powerful of these NBCers. And, I may add, disposing of some BC and TBC traitors inside that cafe."

"Our OBC Noobs are successful," Byte replied, "as are our regular OBCers and more importantly our new IBCers. However, the IBC conversion process seems to be going very slowly. What's holding it up, Telamon?"

"Well," Telamon said, "we have a small problem in our computers that are creating the IBC prosthetic. Someone inside the cafe, just before it crashed, reprogrammed them to override their own orders and instead start creating new users. New NBCers, I might add."

Byte put her head in her hands. "Telamon," she growled, "what have I told you about the hackers?"

"Kill them," Telamon said. "Right off the bat, kill them. That's what you said."

"Why haven't you done it?" Byte asked.

"They were too far away..."

Byte drew a small portable rocket launcher from her pocket. "Maybe," she said, "this will teach you a lesson. Your last one." She shot Telamon. The rocket hit and smashed Telamon's chest open in a shower of blood and broken rib pieces. Another rocket blew off his legs, and the final one smacked into the side of his head and sent the broken admin flying into the window. When he hit the window it shattered. Byte sent a sonic wave at Telamon, and with one swish the admin was falling to his death.

"I don't take shit, Telamon," she yelled.

Byte looked down at Telamon, one of the first admins, now lying pulverized on the grassy yard in front of the tower. She laughed. That dealt with him. Now she would create a new admin of her own. The admin didn't have to be IBC, however. The admin could just be anyone... anyone at all. Even if she had to bring the admin back from the dead.

As soon as she thought this, something odd happened in her head. A voice came from the dark back of her mind.

_You seek an admin?_

Byte knew what to do in a case of psychic intrusion.

_Who are you?_ she thought.

_I am dead, absorbed into a magical artifact_, the voice whispered. _I need salvation._

_What do you mean?_ Byte asked.

_Make me a new body_, the voice demanded.

_What, just a regular OBC body?_ Byte asked.

_Yes, that would be preferable..._

The voice faded away, and Byte ran off to the creation chamber.

OOO  
Inside the wreck of the Cafe, Grean searched through the dust and smoke for his friends. He'd found Shuria under a table whild he'd been searching. The BCer had been considerably less drunk and magically willing to be on his side even though the BCers were the NBCer's enemies. So had Tahlia, even though she hated him.

Grean looked under a pile of rubble and discovered the rest of the band members. They were all broken, battered, and obviously dead. He saw, a short distance off, Ketsuban standing up against a wall, a piece of metal stuck in his shoulder. He was breathing hard.

"Ketsuban," Grean said, pulling the metal out. The metal had only pierced through the shirt sleeve.

"Blackrose is still alive," Ketsuban panted.

"Good." Grean searched for her. She was sitting on the edge of the stage, cats ears on her head pricked. "Blackrose," he said. She looked over at him, ran over and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright, Grean?" she asked, holding him tightly.

"Yeah," Grean said. He held her in turn, and together they looked around the crashed and mangled remains of the newest and most hip joint in the universe, or what used to be the newest and most hip joint in the universe until it all of a sudden turned into a smoking pile of wreckage.

"You think there's any escape ships?" Grean asked. Blackrose shrugged.

"Hey," Shuria said. "I brought a ship. Wanna see?"

"Yeah," said Blackrose. "How 'bout it, Grean?"

Grean's spirits brightened. "Yeah," he laughed. "C'mon all you, let's go find that ship."

OOO

"So what's your story, jailmaster guy?" asked Overseer 2 from the corner where he was sitting, bored out of his mind.

"I've always been here," came the reply. "Always and always, forever and ever..."

"'Kay," said Overseer 2, "and what else?"

"I'm a computer program," said the voice. "Coded by Baszucki himself, may he have mercy upon all things."

"And if this is Banland, why am I not up to my neck in people?"

"Hmmm." Thinking hard, thought Overseer 2. "It is something to do with utilizing different alternate universes, otherwise known as Servers. They're virtually identical to the real one."

"So there are multiple people in this room, but I can't see them?"

"Yes, they are in different Servers."

"Neat," yawned Overseer 2. "Well, mysterious talking ceiling, I'm tired. Gotta catch forty-two winks." He yawned and rolled over onto his side on the cold but dry stone floor.

Suddenly a beep cut through Overseer 2's ears. He straightened up again. "Oh well," he said, "guess I'll only be catching forty-one." The beep came again, this time louder. He heard a voice: "... And he'll have to be quarantined, jailor. That insane multidimensional stuff can't keep him in on its own like the last guy."

The jailor's voice came again. "Are you sure?" it asked. "I can bring a dangerous inmate into his server if he becomes a bother!"

"No," the new voice said. "Some people here are just too dangerous."

"Point taken."

The wal in front of Overseer 2 suddenly started to crack, the bricks to rotate and rearrange and be pushed back by some force. It must have been some sort of curtain-esque mechanism. Overseer 2 knew a thing or two about mechanics.

Byte strode into the cell. Behind her was a swirling red wall; light shone on it like a normal brick wall, but on it was overlayed the pattern.

"Overseer 2," she hissed, "you have been banned."

"I can tell."

"Do not use insolence with me, NBCer!," Byte growled. "You are still mortal..." She held out a dagger, the tip glittering with a glutinous blue liquid or gel. "You know what this is?" she asked. "This is the most painful thing known to any species ever. It is called Essence of Exploitation. The feeling stated by the survivors of this stuff is of being burnt alive in boiling lava, frozen to death in the coldest ice, having the bones broken by small red hot needles, and finally a total inability of movement." She laughed. "Do you want to be the next test subject?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good." Byte still held the dagger to Overseer 2's neck. "Tell me about the OBC factory override."

"What?"

"The override," Byte said, and the dagger coasted closer to Overseer 2's jugular. "Someone you know must have hacked the main terminal. Who else could it be but Grean Overseer, your brother? Indeed, great minds think alike. How do I jump to this-"

"You talk too much."

"-conclusion? Well, it's just too much of a coincidence. One very resourceful person tries to fight an IBCer, and another halfway around the planet does the same! Too much of a coincidence..."

Byte smiled. "Where do you think your brother is?"

"Well," said Overseer 2, "I think he's on Admin island. In your office as a matter of fact."

Byte drew the dagger back. Her eyes flashed with rage. "What?!," she barked. "GREAN? IN MY OFFICE?" She dashed back through the portal. The brick surface seemed to ripple and bend as if it were a curtain of Jell-o. As Overseer 2 watched, the brick wall began to knit itself together again until finally it was as whole as it had been before.

He sat back, threw back his head, and broke into maniacal laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Noob was eating a bean pie when the roar came overhead. He wasn't an actual noob. The actual noobs were 30,056,017 light-blox away, warring with each other over who would obtain the sacred right to the divine holy can of okra. This noob was a part of the noob tribe of the Redhorn Island, whose name seemed to be a cause of great amusement to the rest of Robloxia, although the noobs couldn't see why.

This noob stared out of the window of his poorly built and leaky shack at the strange metallic figure that had landed on top of the village "fountain" (or urinal) that had been erected in the center square.

"Faewqh, come over here!," the noob yelled at another noob next door. "You needs to must come to see this!" Within seconds Faewqh burst through the door, grabbed two rifles, clasped his hand around the first noob's arm, and dashed back out. He then started firing at the silver man.

Then there were some rather interesting noises.

The rest of the villagers watched with interest as the silver man finished beating the two noobs into a pulp and turned to them. They were all crowded at one end, unknowingly creating an imbalance on the small five-hundred blox by five-hundred blox island they lived on, and causing it to list to one side. The silver man stepped back, temporarily correcting the imbalance. Then he charged like a bull.

The noobs screamed and scattered as the giant smashed into the left half of the village, destroying it. Body parts flew everywhere. But the silver man wasn't done. It turned back, took a running jump and sliced the island in two pieces. One sank. The other shot out of the ocean in a stream of fire to the beginning of the clouds, then fell back and disappeared underneath the waves. The silver man laughed and flew away.

OOO

A dozen miles away, Grean Overseer was learning how to fly a helicopter. It was Shuria's heli, which meant that Shuria had to authorize Grean's usage of it. He needed Grean to fly the heli because, in his words, "There's not enough of my brain that isn't sober." However, Grean was on the whole failing. He had failed to lift off twice, did a barrel roll once, and finally landed shakily on top of the Iron Cafe MK2. At which point the roof decided to fail. So now that Grean had mastered it, he was now flying a beaten and worn old heli with the windscreen broken and one front light snapped off.

Blackrose and Ketsuban were in the way back, and Shuria was beside Grean dictating which buttons and levers to push or pull or jiggle.

"See this blue lever here?" he asked Grean. He pointed at a blue lever with a rubber grip that was near the fuel gauge. "This turns on the defensive missiles. There are ten of them, five on each side of the chopper."

"And then this," he continued, pointing to a joystick right beside to the left, "is the turret control. The turret fires lasers that can take down pirate craft, and we're sure to see a lot of those along the way... at least from what I've read."

"Pirate craft?" Ketsuban asked. "Like what? What model and what modifications?"

"They usually fly junky old P-30 jets," Shuria answered. "But the commanders live in the sky galleons. Those are junky, too, but they have miniature air-to-air missiles that are pretty much terrible for anything."

The helicopter passed over a patch of bubbling water some ten-thousand or so blox beneath it. As the helicopter passed, the bubbling water bulged outwards like a bubble- and then erupted. Chunks of stone and fountains of hot water surged up where the heli was only seconds before.

"You didn't tell me this ocean had volcanoes," Grean panted. His heart was going at top speed, thumping against his shirt.

"Every ocean has volcanoes," Shuria answered. "It's life."

Already Grean saw more volcanoes gushing out of the water in front of them, creating a deadly maze. The columns stayed in the air, as the vents spewed forth all their available energy.

"I'm going to try to maneuver," said Grean.

"Go right on ahead," replied Ketsuban. "We're not likely to crash into a boiling jet of water anytime soon." Grean ignored the sarcasm and pressed on. He made for the first jet, and swerved around it. Water droplets fell on his face and stung. The second jet was easy, too. Then a third jet rippled out from directly underneath the copter and struck it hard. The aircraft skidded wildly out of control as it was pushed violently into the air. Blackrose was screaming for her life, Shuria was screaming at Grean to press the green button to the left of the steering wheel, and Ketsuban was screaming just to be part of the action. It didn't matter. They were screwed, and Grean knew it.

"Press the bloody button, it accelerates!," Shuria bellowed. Grean, hoping it was going to work, pressed it down deep into the control board. The helicopter surged forward briefly. The fuel gauge suddenly dropped down drastically until it reached zero. Grean stared at it.

"What-" he began. The copter dropped like a stone, tumbling end over end slowly.

"Press the reserve fuel tank switch!," Shuria jabbered, pointing at a greenish-purple switch near the speed marker.

Grean obliged. The fual gauge filled up again, and just over the surface of the ocean the copter sputtered to life and rotored away with water gushing out of the cracks.

"Grean," Shuria gasped, holding his chest. "...Don't EVER do that again... EVER."

OOO

Overseer 2 was sitting morosely in a corner when the robotic prison voice spoke again.

"I spy with my little eye," it began, "something that begins with the letter B."

"Bricks," Overseer said.

"How did you know?" asked the prison.

"They're bloody everywhere. Why are we even playing this game?" asked Overseer 2.

"No idea," came the prison's voice.

"I have an idea," said Overseer 2, a sudden idea popping into his head. "How about you play the game with what's outside the prison? There's certainly more out there than in here." Gullible bugger, he thought.

"Great idea, man!" The prison began to ask the question. "I spy with my little eye something cold." Overseer 2's sudden smile faded a little around the edges.

"Er," he mumbled.

"Come on," the prison egged.

"Ice?"

The prison laughed. "Guess again."

"Snow?"

The prison gave a harumph noise. "You got me," it grumbled. "Now let me try again... I spy with my little eye something tall."

"Mountain?" Overseer 2 guessed.

"AAAUUHGH!," the prison groaned. "Why?!" It gave another question. "I spy with my little eye something... complex."

"Well, there are a lot of complex things," Overseer 2 said. "Complex organisms, complex creations... you name it."

"Complex place," the prison said. Overseer 2 thought of all the places he'd been, which was pretty much everywhere. He'd even been to Drgzygrzypytrsz, the coldest country on Robloxia, and to Trumdaleraea, the hottest.

"Think of cities," the prison hazarded. "Think."

"Nnnnnewwww Robloxia?" Overseer 2 asked hopefully.

"Wrong," the prison said.

"The Town of Robloxia?"

"WRONG!"

"Robloxaville?"

"That place is as simple as a child's beach ball." The prison sighed. "There are more than just those cities, Overseer. Come on!"

The prisoner thought. Then realization dawned.

"Robloxity," he grinned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!," the prison screeched. "You got me again! Screw this game! I'm not playing with you anymore!" The prison lapsed into sullen silence. Except for Overseer 2, still in the corner, laughing his head off.

OOO  
They had at last come clear of the volcanic cluster, and were flying over open ocean. It was beautiful, and shining blue and turquoise. Here and there a lonely island sat, tiny trees waving along with the natives. Grean couldn't, however, risk landing the helicopter on such a small landing patch. So he couldn't stop to say hello.

As they passed the last island they became aware of some great damage nearby. Hure chunks of undersea rocks, and huge waves of undersea silt were washed up on the shores of the island. There were no waving natives, and in fact no waving trees. There were even some small fires.

"What happened here?" Blackrose said.

"Some crippling disaster," Grean replied. "Looks like a big explosion. I've seen them, and the debris is amazing after they're done."

The island ahead of them looked larger than any of the small islands they had seen so far. And, coming slowly towards it, was a trail of smoke preceded by a solitary gleaming dot.

Grean knew what it was.

It was the silver man.


	6. Chapter 6

Byte made it to her office on the 30th floor of Admin Tower, turned on the lights, switched the automated banhammers to off mode, and looked around. She had been informed that Grean was here. But he wasn't. She shouldn't have trusted that damned Overseer 2 character.

"Get me Dusek," she snapped to an Admin Guard near the elevator door. The guard saluted and vanished. A moment later, Dusek teleported in front of Byte. He bowed.

"Good day to you," he said, his robes flapping around his boots. The grotesque blue head combined with the fiery eyes and the antlers gave him an intimidating look even to other Admins. Dusek was not a good enemy to be fighting, and this was the reason why he had been made, after Byte had killed Telamon, head of the war effort. But Byte knew his heart wasn't really into it. She'd kill him after they had won.

"I want you to stake out around the Admin Tower," Byte said. "Something tells me I've been tricked and Grean is coming."

"I shall send for a hundred thousand troops directly," Dusek replied and siphoned out of existance. Byte walked up to her desk and sat down, swiveling her office chair so it faced the all encompassing window. She saw far away the shape of Robloxity, and nestled right near it to the East a small brick building.

Pressing a button on her desk, she activated the missile aimer. A crosshair appeared over the window. Byte moved it to focus on the brick building, and fired one missile. Just one.

OOO

Leonidas (AKA "The Silver Man") moved swiftly on the breeze. Well, actually through it. Even the breeze couldn't stand in his way. He just ploughed through things.

He wasn't actually that bright to begin with, and what he'd begun as was a player one Robloxian day out of the spawner on a backwater planet on the fringes of Robloxia's orbit. Then Byte had come and tested him and his brother Arcturo out to become IBCers. He had, needless to say, been dumb enough to not only succeed in the physical tests but also to break all the records.

There was a brand to the IBCers that were left. There were five in all, in service to Byte, the chief Admin. But the technology for the IBC rank wasn't created by Robloxian Admins. The real technology was created by a corporation far out, based on a planet called Venezia. On every IBCer's hard hat was a trio of diamonds with two having dots in the middle.

As the IBCer flew towards another noob island, he felt a sting in his armpit. Turning his head he saw a copter thudding towards him. The copter was firing missiles into his body. The unacceptable thing about this behavior was that they were making marks in his iron skin. He roared and swung around.

OOO  
Grean heard the silver man scream and threw the heli to the side. The bulk of the silver man whistling by like a levitating bull threw it end over end. Tahlia, who had for the entire flight been in the engine room, was now peering over Grean's shoulder. Shuria was doing the same thing, only on the opposite shoulder.

"You guys, get down," Grean ordered. "I need to see where this guy's going."

The silver man flew by again. Grean immediately shot a spray of wing-mounted missiles into the monstrous player's flank, making a large dent. The shimmering enemy fell suddenly, deprived of its flying skills. Grean circled over the fallen adversary and dropped one small plasma bomb to the ground beside it. The effect was devastating. A half of the noob island was blasted to the sky, but luckily it was the forest area where nobody lived because of the Ban-irradiated bears that skulked within. The Ban-irradiated bears were on other parts of the island as well, but there were more in the forest, and the plasma bomb destroyed about eighty percent of them.

Leonidas suddenly found himself flying in the air, his iron parts slowly corroding as the devilish stream of plasma bombarded his body. There was a stream of red dust in front of his vision- and from the ground it looked as though the IBCer fell apart right there.

But it wasn't over. The silver man was still alive, although weakened to the point where only a disemodied head and a spinal cord were still flying. That didn't stop it from lashing out long tentacles from the side of its face and pinning the helicopter to its blubbery bulk. Grean dropped his deletion hammer, and it skittered away and fell out of the heli. All the metal weapons were pulled into the fleshman's mouth, including Tahlia's rocket launcher. Grean, held fast against the deck, gasped for air. His vision began to darken. Large blobs of red swirled around the corners of his eyes.

Tahlia's rocket launcher seemed to be caught on something in the fleshman's mouth, however. Grean reached out a shaking hand, veins bulging on his arm. He latched onto the rocket launcher's handle and squeezed the trigger. A moment later there was a whoosh. The fleshman reeled, confused. And then exploded. The helicopter spun at insane speeds forwards, freed from certain doom.

"Alright, guys," Shuria said, picking himself up off the floor. "We're going to Admin Island, right?"

"Apparently," Grean noted.

"Well," said Shuria, pressing a blue button on the dashboard, "let's go already."

The air blurred.

OOO  
Leonidas awoke in darkness shrouded in a blue mist. The landscape looked like the island he'd been killed over. But now he was his normal Robloxian self, and in front of him was a pure black figure that looked almost like a guest.

"Excuse?" he asked the figure. It turned around. Leonidas blinked slowly and breathed in, which he didn't need to do because he was dead.

"There is no excuse," said Roblox. "Follow me, Mr. Pooman."

Leonidas sulked as he followed Roblox to the Sky World. Pooman. His old name. He'd never forgive Roblox for this one.

"Okay, Mr. Pooman," Roblox said, hefting something over his shoulder. Leonidas felt himself flying through the air- and then his body resetting violently on a cloud. Ah, he thought as he respawned as a noob. Figures.

Roblox shouldered the hammer and walked away.


End file.
